


The Memory of a Nightmare

by orphan_account



Series: When Men Are Bad and Children are Quiet [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, I'm glad I've finally killed him, Multi, Mutilation, Psychological Torture, Rape, the end of this horrible person once and for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Max was a cocky son of a bitch. At the end of the day he was always expendable and one step from failure. Still, it isn't fair is it... Even in death, in many ways, he still won. His mess left behind for those he's wronged to work through.
Relationships: Max/campers
Series: When Men Are Bad and Children are Quiet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/897015
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	The Memory of a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part in a 3 part series I wrote to deal with my own trauma and the whirlwind of emotions that it spurred. 
> 
> Max is a bad person, this is about a bad person and the bad things he did to stupidly get himself dead how he belongs. 
> 
> As I've said before, I don't care about your hate comments. At the end of the day you hating Max and what he does is you being on my side. I don't like him. I don't like what he does. I don't like how it feels to feel helpless to scumbags like him. 
> 
> I'm happy he's dead. 
> 
> This was for me, if you dislike the content or are uncomfortable please leave, please read something else. 
> 
> This was written for myself, not you, and I owe you nothing.

Max had always wanted to hurt someone. As a child he was deemed a ‘problem’. Kids like him weren’t destined to succeed, there wasn’t much of a reason to put any extra effort into him. 

Kid’s like him are a ‘waste of resources’.

His first meaningful victim was a young boy who he killed one night out of annoyance, one he’d visited in the woods for many days even after his skin became discolored and his body decayed. The extent of his depravity was vast. His second meaningful victim was a young girl. He ruined her mentally, fearing repercussions if he took the life of someone else so soon. She was the start of his little ‘business’. People were scared of getting caught, so was he, but he wanted to experience more. That was the driving force for his next few years. 

He was good at what he did. He played it smart, looked for the best target, didn’t bite off more than he could chew, only sold to a select few who were chomping at the bit for more material. He did get caught though.

Twice.

Early in the summer of 2007 someone found him and it changed the trajectory of his life. Enter Cameron C. Campbell, a man who’s nefarious activities were second to none. The business tycoon was furious at first, any backlash would come back horribly on the camp and, subsequently, on him. But in a cruel twist of fate the two became partners, Campbell widening Max’s fanbase and allowing him to pick up extra ‘shifts’ that fulfilled his need of death.

The first person he was assigned professionally was a woman in her mid 40’s. She was already beaten half to death when he got her, having been picked up nearly a month before to be the material for a myriad of torture porn. Max got to make her last video. In it he prepped her for the next step in Campbell’s system, hosing her down and situating her closer to a drain in the center of the room. 

He’d been encouraged to touch her, fuck her, anything to jazz up the video before he got to the killing. Aside from forcing her to do a few crude things with the toe of his boot Max wasn’t interested, this was a disappointing night and his heart just wasn’t in it. 

Max had figured professional work would be better, funner. She was worse than personal work in his mind. At least with personal work everything done to her would be his own. She was sloppy seconds. Filth beneath his blade who wouldn’t even beg for her life properly, weak ugly sounds coming from her instead of the words he’d wanted.

Once he was done with her he got her hung, letting the last of her blood coat his hands as he followed through on the cut on her neck, slicing around down to the bone. The sound of her bones cracking as he twisted her head off was the most satisfying thing about the night, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine to bloom in his chest. At least it wasn’t a total bust. 

And then the job was done, someone else would get it all processed and sent out. After getting cleaned up and changed Max barged into one of Campbell’s hiding places on spooky island, scowl pressed deeply into his face as he demanded work worth his fucking time.

When camp was over Max stayed, making new videos with whoever was sent to him. On occasion he’d get a personal project, something to play with for as long as he wanted granted he played it to the cameras. It was the perfect job for a fuck up like Max. It was a job Max wanted to overachieve at.

The years keep going and suddenly there doesn’t seem to be a limit to what he could do. He’d gotten to taste test most of the jobs Campbell’s organization offered, from scoping out a target, kidnapping, rape, torture, break down, delivery, disposal, all of it. Suddenly he was God in his own little world fueled by blood and lust.. As long as he did his job it didn’t matter that he was getting crazy. 

But Max has always been too big for his britches, letting his cockiness cloud his judgement and make him stupid.

The second time Max was caught was his last.

Darla and Greg were already very close, even though it was only the first day of Camp. Jean, Max’s co counselor for the year, thought it was so cute how they played together. It was very cute. 

Greg was easy to lure in first, recently turned 9, looking for a male role to follow and mimic. Max was good at pretending in front of the children by now, he was more patient in the summer months since his real day job took a lot of the edge off. But the girl. She was a problem. Always hanging around his new target, always wanting to play too. Each of them could be good targets on their own. 

Greg was being abused at home, it was easy enough to tell. Mommy was always angry or too busy, daddy left before the strip turned pink. Darla was shy and eager to please. About to turn 8, single dad, dead mom, convinced that she needed to make everyone happy to make up for it. Both were workable, just not together.

Darla wouldn’t fucking leave though. She wanted a friend, she wanted to cling, it’s normal. But a hassle. Most years Max would just drive them apart, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d had this situation on his hands, but this year he was lazy about it, and that laziness caused him to get greedy. Darla was so excited to get to play a secret game with the two of them. She’d be easy enough to string along with all Max’s practice, he was sure of it.

They went on a canoe ride, Jean happy to stay behind and work with the other kids seeing as this was a slow year and she only had eight other kids to watch.

Spooky Island was an easy place to record, the walls were thick, the house itself was too far away from anything for anyone to see them anyways, and there were two bedrooms set up and ready for whatever Max wanted to do. Greg was scared which caused Darla to close off. Still they were assured that nothing was wrong here, they were just going to see a cool place and play their game where no one could interrupt them, didn’t they want to get to play together?

When he started undressing Darla the kids both knew something was wrong. The talk of ‘special places’ and ‘no one’s supposed to touch there’ were met with patient words about how this was fine, about how you’re not supposed to do this with your family, but friends could play this way, aren’t we all friends Darla? Don’t you want to play with Greg?

The girl was scared she laid back on a plush bed and watched as Max undressed Greg. He felt wrong, but didn’t want to seem like some little baby that can’t play big kid games. At first the playing was kind of fun, Max had just asked them to wrestle, little bodies pressed against each other as they played, awkwardly at first before settling into it. It was fun getting to look at each other, getting to touch each other. They were more comfortable with each other and that made Max joining in all the easier.

Their first video was just touching, showing off to the cameras that the children had no idea were on and running. Their secret group was formed, their order if you will. Only one kid per year was invited into it but this year there were two. But they couldn’t tell anyone else, the order was a special secret. 

Their second video was just as sweet, Max showing both of them what kissing was and encouraging them to explore each other and himself.

The twelfth video was where things went south. Darla was happy to open her legs for Max when he laid her down on the bed, smiling up at Greg who was kneeling next to her head. Max opened up a bottle of sweet smelling lube, putting small globs onto the children’s fingers for them to play with and giggle about as he coated his own fingers. When they entered her Darla screamed, trying to get away as Max shushed her and continued to pump his pointer finger slowly. Greg had a growing pit in his stomach as Max continued to force Darla down, telling her that it didn’t really hurt, that she was just nervous.

He proposed something for them to do, something that would take Darla's mind off of everything so that Max could continue to get her ready for their next game. Through teary eyes the girl looked up at her friend as she was instructed to open her mouth. Greg couldn't help but ignore the sick feeling he’d had before.

When Max was confident in his work he instructed Greg to come down to where he was, holding Darla's legs as he moved their tiny bodies and showed Greg how to fuck. 

One of them was not having fun. Still, with her hair being petted and a sweet voice telling her that she was doing good, Darla kept her mouth shut, mind focusing on herself. Greg moved like he was told to, enjoying the feelings and the praise. When he was finished Max gave him a pat on the back and told him he’d done such a good job, a natural. Darla didn’t like their games anymore. Max took his turn next, hand pressed against Darla's mouth as he forced his way inside. Greg next to her, telling her that it was ok, she’d done it before and hadn’t cried so she could do it again, this is what the order is about. Max just smiled, pumping into the girl shallowly as she squirmed and sobbed beneath him.

She only made one more video with them, seated on the floor as she kept her mouth open and helped Greg tune out the feelings of being stretched himself. Max didn’t fuck him that night, opting to use his mouth instead and allow him to fuck Darla again. The next day Darla was sick, sleeping the day away as Greg tried impatiently to get into her tent to see her. Jean figured she’d caught a bug and just needed some rest from all the hiking and canoeing.

Max took that as the chance to get some one on one time with Greg. He cried his first time too, fists pounding at Max’s stomach and arms as he tried to get away. A calculated blow to the head as he tried to scramble away had the boy dizzy and complacent, body giving in as his sobs filled the room and made Max vibrate with power. This is what he’d wanted from day one, without having to ease the two into everything to keep each other calm. He fucked Greg longer than normal, fingertips digging into the soft skin of his hips as he took some of his rage out on the young boys body.

That night he spent a lot of time talking to Greg, making sure that he was scared enough not to tell anyone, convincing him that talking would be the wrong thing to do if he didn’t like this game. Elaborate words drifting around Greg’s head as he stared blankly at Max and the floor. At dinner Greg held Darla's hand under the table and didn’t eat. When the lights were out as Max had made his way back to the island to make sure that his recordings were saved and ready to edit Darla snuck out of her tent, making her way over to Greg’s only to find him sneaking out to visit her. It’s very easy to get caught when there are two kids to be concerned about. 

Jean woke with a start, eyes heavy as she made her way over to the door. Darla wanted to tell and after a while convinced Greg to. If they told Jean then maybe she’d ask Max to stop playing with them and they could just play with the other kids like normal. When the police showed up each child worried they’d done something wrong, sobbing quietly in their seats as their hearts raced, Worrying that Max was right, that they shouldn’t have said anything.

Max knew the second a cop showed up on camp property. He took all of the files he’d had, including those from that night, and sent them all to the tech bitches in the main facility, a note that he’d been compromised.

Max hadn’t felt this level of fear in many years. He’d never truly been caught before. Campbell was one thing, but the police. He was panicking, trying to remember what to do in case someone was coming. Backup his files with the tech bitches, trash the computer, grab his getaway bag, book it to one of the hiding spots in the woods and wait everything out until Campbell could clear things up. The computer bent and pieces flew from it as he smashed at it with a hammer, heart pounding as he rushed to leave as soon as possible. Once he was out of the house he was gone, disappearing into the trees to wait.

Parents were called, kids were questioned and Darla and Greg were taken away to collect evidence. Max’s cabin was clean, they couldn’t find a damn thing on the fucker there, a group went out to the island. They didn’t find a fight there either. Just empty rooms in varying levels of disarray and a mangled mess of what once was a desktop. 

Cameron C Campbell had disappeared that night too, but not before tying up one last loose end. A safe house underground held the body of a mistake, single gunshot to the back of the head putting down yet another dog that didn’t obey. He was not the first and would not be the last.

Feds were already on the scene, and files were recovered from the hastily smashed computer, not wiped properly. Fellow employees from the past ten years were called in, all horrified and questioned. Tracing back the years and the kids, information sent out to follow up with the families and get as many statements as possible. Nikki was in tears at the thought of it all, a cold air washing over her as she remembered the first big concern with Max at camp. 

Davey.

Many bodies were found in the following weeks throughout the forest, all in varying states of decay. One confirmed camper, evidence that he’d been moved multiple times sent sickening shivers through everyone involved with the case. 10 campers have been identified and found from the files recovered months before. All horrified when they were questioned. A few shutting down, refusing to speak despite the clear evidence and reassurance that they were ok. 

On a cold dirt floor in the middle of the woods a body laid dead, left out to rot. 

At night his face would return though. Haunting and fuzzy, the memory of a nightmare.

No.

He didn’t truly die til much, much later.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done for a while. Honestly don't know why it hasn't been posted yet. When he was finally dead it was jarring. I couldn't wait for him to die, I really couldn't, but it felt so right that I sort of forgot about posting it. Figured I might as well finish this off once and for all and put this to rest.


End file.
